1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for optimizing the operation control of a power plant or an industrial plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed control technologies for improving the plant operability, particularly of a thermal power plant. The technologies include those for enhancing load following capability or shortening start-up time, etc., to stabilize an electric power system in response to fluctuations in the supply of renewable energy or in the demand for power.
JP-2007-255198-A discloses an optimum operation system which, used in an energy plant combining boilers, turbines and generators, determines the amount of steam generated by each boiler and the amount of steam and that of oil steam distributed to each turbine (the amounts are called control parameters) in such a manner as to minimize the total energy cost (improvement item) of the plant based on a characteristic model of each of the devices constituting the plant.